


Tales of the Abyss

by Vercielo



Category: Childe/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact) - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Ajax is Childe's real name, F/M, I don't know how to do tags, a bit of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vercielo/pseuds/Vercielo
Summary: A story that starts on childe's childhood and a world where Lumine begun as an abyss princess and ended up being the kind hearted main traveler. Basically the story follows the in game flow but with the focus of chilumi.
Relationships: Tartaglia | Childe & Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally have an account here! I will push on continually updating this fanfic! Hope you guys like this :)

# Tales of the Abyss

  


In the middle of a place so dark and cold. You could see a little boy with ginger hair balled up and seemingly to have been crying for quite some time now.

“You seem to be lost little boy” A girl with golden hair and a white dressed suddenly appeared.

“This place you’ve wandered to, isn’t safe for child like you. Time is different here; you must have been gone for days back in your home.”

With a gentle smile, the beautiful girl held out her hand to the crying boy.

“Take my hand, I’ll guide you back to where you belong.”

The boy stopped crying and looked up from his arms drenched in tears. He had never seen such beautiful glowing golden eyes before. Her warm smiles have suddenly made his heart calm. So, he hesitantly reached out to the girl’s hand and held it tight.

“Now then, let’s begin our journey.” Then the girl pulled the boy up from his sitting position and kneeled to pat his dirty clothes from the dirt he got when she saw him tripped on the dark grounds of this place awhile back before she approached the boy.

“There will be a lot of monsters ahead of us. I want you to be brave, can you promise me that?” She looked straight into the boy’s eyes with a strict face. The boy being lost and scared could only shake his head to nod, but the girl wanted to hear his voice.

“Nodding is not a good enough answer for me. I need to hear your voice.”

And so, the boy tried his best not to cry and swallowed his fears. “Yes...I will be brave! I promise!” He proclaimed with a new determination set in his eyes.

The girl smiled proudly and gently patted the boy’s head for doing a good job.

“That’s good to know. Don’t worry! No matter what happens I will protect you.”

And their journey in the dark abyss begun.

....

True, enough there were countless of ravaging monsters around the area. It’s a miracle that none of them harmed the boy when he was still alone.

Nevertheless, the beautiful girl holds a strength to face off each and every monster they encounter the way. How she swiftly finishes them with graceful blows and slashes all the while the boy took in everything he saw. She had undoubtedly captivated the little boy.

And as they reach the end of their journey. The boy can never forget the girl who held her hand to him in the darkness and protected him through and through.

“Ah, I think this is the end of our journey, little boy. We had reached the exit of this awful place.” Both are now standing in front of a big stone door that seems to have strange markings on them.

It is closed but you can see light peeking from its edges. The boy couldn’t help but felt relief on knowing he can finally go back to his family.

“Onee-san! thank you for helping me.” With glee in his voice, the boy hugged the girl tightly around her waist. In turn, she patted the back of his head in a gentle manner.

“You are welcome... hmm I haven’t quite gotten your name in our journey together. Will you tell me?” The boy looked up and gave the girl the widest smile he can give.

“My dad calls me Ajax. You can call me that onee-san!”

Smiling, the girl gently unwraps the arm around her and gently turned the boy around so that he is facing the stone door.

“I see, what a wonderful name. Ajax, will you promise me that you won’t go back here ever again and to always have a brave heart?”

Suddenly feeling confused, the boy turns his head to look behind at the girl and asked.

“Are you not coming with me onee-san?”

Before the boy knows it, the door suddenly opens and is pulling the boy inside with an invisible force giving a sense of panic to the little boy.

“Onee-san! Please come with me! Don’t leave me onee-san!”

The boy cried out as he is slowly getting sucked inside the mysterious door. He tried to reach out for the girl in front of him who is smiling gently but you can see the sadness in her golden eyes.

“Maybe next time when you are stronger. We will meet again, dear Ajax.”

And with that, the boy was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light even before he could reply. The next thing he knew, he woke up surrounded by his family. All of them has a worried look in their faces asking several questions about his condition but despite that. But the boy could only ever think of is how to get stronger. Because he wouldn’t stop until he can go back and rescue his onee-san.


	2. No Regrets, No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few years after the prologue. During the young teen life of Childe and how he tried to come back and rescue his onee-san. I reference this on Childe telling a story about how he fought a monster in abyss in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway! my fanfic writing is a bit rusty so forgive me for a lot of mistakes huhu :( but hope you guys still like it and enjoy it!

# Chapter 2

  


_*a few years later*_

In the middle of a dark place stood a young man with ginger hair, his clothes all tattered and covered in blood. There in front of him is an enormous creature triple his height with black horns protruding at its back and sharp claws that can easily slash through anything.

“Tsk…*pants*…this wasn’t here before…*pants*”

He tried to remember as much from the time he was here, but all he could remember are awful creatures surrounding him. And a warm hand reaching out to him as the owner of it slashes through these said creatures.

Spitting to the side the blood that accumulated inside his mouth, the young man picked up his spear that dropped when the creature suddenly attacked him from behind.

“I’m not going to stop until I find what I’m looking for, so you better stay out of my way you damn monster!”

As if understanding his words, the creature howled and snarled back at him. With glowing red eyes, it started to run towards the young man.

“Come at me! And I’ll slice you up!” Ajax shouted.

Gripping his spear, he maneuvered smoothly and jump at the side to dodge the creatures’ dash. As he was about to stab it at that back, it suddenly twirled so fast that he wasn’t able to counter the attack from its tail. The young man was sent crashing backwards so hard that he felt his right arm broke.

“Damn it!” He clutched his right arm trying to ignore the undeniable pain coming from it.

His vision starts to blurred from all the injury he sustained from the fights he had before this one. The abyss is truly a place of hell with endless monsters. How he was able to survive when he was kid back then is still a mystery to him. A mystery that he wishes to see again. 

The monster growled and noticed that he is still alive, it started to dash again towards him and this time with an even harsher speed.

Lying on the floor, Ajax closed his eyes to brace himself from the impact. But a few seconds passed and it didn’t come.

“You’ve grown quite a bit taller now, Ajax” Said by a familiar and soft voice he hadn’t heard from a long time.

The moment he heard it he immediately opened his eyes and came to face the back of a golden hair girl wearing a beautiful white dress holding a sword. The monster that was about to kill him is now dead lying in front of the girl who once saved him before and have now save him again.

“It’s…you. I…*grunts*...onee-san..” The young man tried to stand up but due to the heavy injuries and bleeding, he instantly lost his balance. He was ready to hit the floor again when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso to support his weight.

“It’s okay, Ajax. I’m right here” She hugged the him soft while giving him an assuring pat at his back. She honestly didn’t expect to see the little boy to have grown this much, in her time it only been a few hours since she last saw him.

He couldn’t believe that his savior is here again with him though he is confused as to why she hadn’t aged at all as if she stayed the same as she was from years ago. But he doesn’t care really, as long as she’s here.

“Onee-san…come home… with me… please” 

He nuzzled his head to her shoulder clearly smudging some of his blood on her white dress. There were so many things he still wanted to say to her but his unconsciousness is slowly fading away. He tried to reach for her but darkness covered his vision and completely passed out.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you the last time. Don’t worry, I’ll come this time.” And with that the girl gently fixed their position so that he is now leaning on her back, making it easier for her to carry his body.

“I’ll make sure to bring you back home safely even if I’m unsure what effect it would give us.” 

The girl whispered this softly without any regrets in her voice. She has been wandering around the abyss for so long, a never-ending loop in the darkness. Ever since she and her brother got ambushed by an evil god, she awoke here with little to almost none of her powers left.

She couldn’t risk spending her remaining powers by escaping this place, she even thought before that her brother might also end up here, that’s why she waited. But suddenly a ginger haired boy got lost here and her heart immediately decided to help this boy no matter what. 

Even if it cost her the last of her remaining powers that got stolen by an evil god.

The girl raised her hand and a bright white portal appeared in front of them. She knew the moment they enter that she would lose everything even her memories can be lost due to the unstable effect this place gives to anyone dared to enter it.

She glanced at the unconscious boy on her back thinking why on earth would he risk going back here just to save her but never the less it touched her heart so dearly.

“I hope we meet again Ajax.”

With that the girl took a step forward into the unknown future ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still busy with work but all of the future chapters are already written in my head XD I just need to type it. So please look forward it all! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to learn about uploading my works here XD but in coming chapters is coming soon! :D


End file.
